Long Night at Camp Blood
by StanLee4Ever
Summary: Fan remake of Friday the 13th  1980 .   A group of camp counselor try to help Mr. Christy re-open a abondond camp. It is pressumed cursed by the town folks for the unexplained killings, fires, and posined water. They were warned, and now there doomed.
1. PROLOGUE

**Long Night at Camp Blood **

By StanLee4Ever

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FRIDAY THE 13****TH**** OR ANY THING ELSE **

**Camp Crystal Lake – 1958 **

Someone's Unknown POV-

We're (that is us seeing what this person is seeing) heading toward the main cabin, toward the sound of singing. We creep towards the window and we peak inside. The Consolers were singing while the kids were fast asleep in the other cabins. 2 consolers, one a boy the other a girl, head toward the door. We can hear them exit, and we sit in the bushes as they walk off, we rise up and very quietly follow them, jumping in and out of sight if they turned around or hear us. Soon we're at a spot near the forest, away from any ones sights. They start kissing, then started to get into it more.

The Woman broke the kiss "Barry, not now." she winned.

"Why not?" Barry hissed annoyed.

"Someone's going to see." she pleaded.

Barry was starting to get frustrated "Come on Claudette! No one's going to see, the kids are asleep, and the others are singing stupied folk songs."

Claudette thought about this, "Well…. Okay. But if someone sees us we're dead…."

Barry, repeating himself, "No one's going to see." he sighed.

Barry and Claudette went back to their French kiss. We start moving around, trying not to be seen. We accidently step on a stick, and stand really still; they don't seem to have noticed. Barry takes off his shirt while Claudette went to un-buttoning hers. We accidently make step on another stick, and it snaps loud enough for them to hear. Barry turns around and Claudette hides her breasts.

"Someone's watching!" she whisperd panicing.

Barry star ts looking around; "Wade? Is that you? Dude if you're out there jerking off then I'm going to kick your ass! Come on dude!" he shouted.

After waiting for a few minutes he turns back to Claudette, and they go into another kiss. We grab a thin branch and snap it, trying to get their attention. Barry turns around again.

"Look if someone's watching then fuck off you perv!" Barry yelled, he was getting pissed.

We step out of the trees;

"Oh shit."

Claudette quickly starts buttoning her shirt while Barry quickly struggles to put his back on. Then he stands up.

"We weren't going to do anything! We swear!" pleaded barry, but then decided to draw the confersation to something else. "Um… can I help you with anything? Do you need any…"

Sudden, we stab him in the stomach. Claudette started screaming. We take the knife out, and stab him again, he seems to be trying to scream in pain but his mouth is full of blood. Claudette Screams and runs off, and we follow her. She's screaming at the top of her lungs, but then she trips , she is caught in wet mud. She turns around and puts up her hand as we run up to her, and raise the knife.

"PLEASE NOO!...'

We bring the knife down.

SMASH CUT TO BLACK

Friday the 13th LONG NIGHT AT CAMP BLOOD.

**Thank for reading chapter 1 **

**Please review and tell me if you like it. **


	2. Schools out for SUMMER!

**Long Night at Camp Blood **

By StanLee4Ever

**DICLAIMER: FRIDAY THE 13****TH**** IS OWEND BY PAROMOUNT, AND JASON IS OWNED BY New Line Cinema. **

**CHAPTER 2 – SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER, **

**1980- SCHOOL, A FEW MINS TILL SUMMER BREAK **

Documentary- NORMAL POV

A small movie is playing; it shows pictures of an old camp. It's the same camp from the previous chapter. There's a man narrations the small motion picture.

"_**After a few years; tragedy struck the camp. A deformed 10 year old boy, by the name of Jason Voorhees, drowned.**__**"**_

Then, a picture of Jason Voorhees comes on the screen. He really was deformed; his left eye was bulging out, and his right eye was kind of slumped in, his teeth were way too spread out, but the most noticeable appearance was his head tumor.

A middle-aged female counselor came up on the screen; "Jason was a troubled young man, the boys always picked on him for looking so… abnormal, and he never seemed to have any friends," the woman said with sadness and pity in her voice.

Then a mid-30s male counselor came up; "I remember when I was on my way to have lunch I saw two kids push Jason to the ground. Then I walked over and yelled at them to stop, then they said one of the coldest things I heard any kid say _'But he's a freak, a MONSTER, freaks shouldn't be here! This is a happy_ _place! AND HE'S GOING TO RUIN IT! '_ I couldn't believe what came out of his mouth." The man sighed. "Then I screamed at them to stop calling him names, and then they ran off. I turned around and asked Jason if he was alright, then he jumped up and hugged me." The man pouted, and then looked down; he was starting to tear up, those dammed kids. "He was a good kid." The man mumbled.

Then the narrator came back;

"_**The two couple consolers, Barry and Claudette,**_(a picture of the two kids that were murdered, in the last chapter, came up on screen) _** who promised Jason's mother that they wouldn't let anything happen to him, had gone off to make love. Meanwhile, the other consolers were getting supplies. The kids started to gang up on Jason, and started throwing rocks at him, and beating him up, until he finally passed out. Then as a little joke, they hoisted him up, brought him to the docks, and threw him into the lake. Jason suddenly woke up and tried to swim back to shore, but what the kids didn't know was that Jason couldn't swim. Afterword, Pamela, Jason's mother, was set in a mental hospital for assaulting one of the consolers' for 'letting' him drown (**_a black and white picture shows a young woman being restrained, she is obviously the crazy mother)_** one year, after briefly going insane for the loss of her son. The camp has been attempted to be opened again, but each time; there was an incident that led to beliefs that the camp is cur…" **_

(Classroom- Normal POV)

The Teacher turns off the documentary. She looks at the class. "As you can see; there has been a lot of trouble at this camp," she says with seriousness in her tone.

There are numerous "YEAH" and "YA THINK"'s from the class.

"Witch is why I show you this, so that those who want to be a consoler there can be aware of what you're getting yourself into," she says with the same tone, warning the teens that this is not a joke. "Who wants, or is going there to be a consoler there?" she asks the class.

A beautiful teen girl puts her hand up," I am" she says excitedly, she's always wanted to work with kids.

The teacher smiles "I know you would, Annie," she says in a sweet voice, Annie had always told her she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, because she loves kids (or 'children', as Annie prefers)

THE BELL RINGS-SUMMER TIME!

Annie's Porch- Normal POV

She kisses her mother goodbye, and waves as she turns and walks away.

"Have fun!" The mother shouts.

"Thanks mom! I Will!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**What will happen to Annie when she arrives at the camp…. Or IF she makes it? **


End file.
